A fluid flow process (flow process) includes any process that involves the flow of fluid through pipes, ducts, or other conduits, as well as through fluid control devices such as pumps, valves, orifices, heat exchangers, and the like. Flow processes are found in many different industries such as the oil and gas industry, refining, food and beverage industry, chemical and petrochemical industry, pulp and paper industry, power generation, pharmaceutical industry, and water and wastewater treatment industry. The fluid within the flow process may be a single phase fluid (e.g., gas, liquid or liquid/liquid mixture) and/or a multi-phase mixture (e.g. paper and pulp slurries or other solid/liquid mixtures). The multi-phase mixture may be a two-phase liquid/gas mixture, a solid/gas mixture or a solid/liquid mixture, gas entrained liquid or a three-phase mixture.
Various sensing technologies exist for measuring various physical parameters of single and/or multiphase fluids in an industrial flow process. Such physical parameters include, for example, volumetric flow rate, composition, consistency, density, and mass flow rate.
In certain sensing applications, such as in industrial flow processes, it may be desirable to sense these parameters at different times and at different locations throughout the industrial flow process. For example, it may be desirable to periodically and temporarily sense volumetric flow at various locations to check the health and performance of the flow process. It may also be desirable to periodically validate the output of various meters throughout the flow process. Such requirements give rise to the need for a sensing device that is easily attached to the pipe and is portable from one location to another. Problematically, many sensors must be placed in contact with the fluid and, as a result, cannot be installed without shutting down a portion of the flow process to install the sensors.
Various non-intrusive sensors have been developed, which are attached to the surface of the pipe. Such sensors include, for example, the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver found in ultrasonic flow meters. While ultrasonic flow meters perform well for certain applications, they are generally limited to use with certain fluid types and/or temperatures. Moreover, precise alignment of the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver pair is required, which may not lend itself to instrument portability and adaptability to different pipe sizes.
Thus, there remains a need for a non-invasive sensor for measuring various parameters of single and/or multiphase fluids in an industrial flow process that can be used with high-temperature applications and which may be portable from one location to another.